Kenjo Adventures
by InfinityDragoon
Summary: Sora's adventures through the Kenjo region with his friends Megan and Alex.  Two people help me with this: Kerauno and 1LugiaLova
1. Chapter 1: The Misadventures Begin

Disclaimer: Before you read this chapter of Sora's Kenjo Adventures, there are many people whom of which I would like to credit. I'd first like to credit 1lugialover, who created the region of Kenjo and all Pokemon native to it (which will be introduced later in the series). She also created the character Megan, said character's mother Chalice and Pine the Pansage (Pansage belongs to the Pokemon Company. Kerauno created the character Alex and the region Eldaro, along with the character Eli the Sableye (Sableye belongs to the Pokemon Company) I myself created Speed the Treeko (Treeko also belongs to the Pokemon Company) and Sora (my character, not a character from any other media, like the Sora characters from Naruto: Shippuden and the Kingdom Hearts series). Everything else mentioned belongs to the Pokemon Company. Now that this is out of the way, enjoy the reading!

Before I say anything, let me introduce myself. My name is Sora. I'm a 13-year old with…well…a lot of stuff on his mind. I've been into Pokemon ever since I was a young boy, and would you believe my joy when my parents told me I could have one of those amazing creatures on my tenth birthday! However, my story does not go as the normal mantra does (10 year old gets a starter Pokemon, goes on a journey and gets all 8 gym badges, beats the Elite Four and the Champion, etc.), not including the part where I get a Pokemon at age 10. I have gone through many troubles, including having to face death as I tried stopping world cataclysm. Why? Because of Team Aqua and Team Magma. That was 3 years ago back in Hoenn. Since then, I've been to the other four regions; Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and Unova.

When I went to Unova, I had a horrible run-in with Team Plasma. They did…well, to make a long story short, I ended up obtaining elemental powers. I had about 3 months to save the world for the ump-tenth time from Team Plasma, who intended to use the energy trio (Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem) for their own malicious deeds. In the end, I prevailed with the help of the Elite Four and the Gym Leaders. So, my story begins about a month after that all ended…

"Honey, get up!" my mom called.

"Ugh…coming…" I replied groggily. I had a horrible night. I had a nightmare that Team Plasma revived its plans and tried destroying the world again. I barely got any sleep. I walked downstairs still wearing my clothes from yesterday: red and black checkered pants and a white shirt. I looked into the mirror and saw my hair, black and spiky, was in a disheveled state.

"So how'd you sleep?" my mother asked.

"Horribly…" I replied sadly. I hit my head right on the coffee table as I sat down "Oww…"

"Anyway...what are you going to do today? Beat more Pokemon with Speed? Visit the gym leaders for rematches?"

"Nah…for some reason…I don't feel a reason to do anything…life's here just gotten…boring ever since I saved the world from Team Plasma…"

"Well Sora, what DO you want to do?"

"I don't know Mom…" Suddenly, I got an idea! "Mom, I gotta go!" With that, I rushed out of the house. I knew exactly where I was heading off to. My destination you ask? I headed off to Catlin's house, located nearby in Striaton City.

A woman opened her door. She didn't wear her normal attire of an Elite Four member. Instead, she wore a red robe. Her blonde hair was long flowing, and reached to her shoulders. Her skin was a tannish-peach, and she wore pink slippers. Her blue eyes glistened through the early daylight. "Sora, is that you?" She said, trying to recognize me.

"Yeah…how've you been?" I asked, attempting to start up a conversation.

"I've been great! Come in, come in." She motioned.

"Thanks. Anyway…I need your fortune-telling powers."

"Well then, follow me." She started. The house was almost littered with pink. Every room had at least some pink in it. Each room seemed to tell a story, and each wall seemed to show something in my Unova journey. The kitchen wall showed me when my Oshawott first evolved. Another wall showed the start of my last gym battle against Drayden, the Dragon-type Gym Leader. Along the staircase wall showed the progression of me going through Victory Road, facing off against the Elite Four, and my showdown with Team Plasma at their castle. We finally went to her room, which was painted with my final showdown against Ghetsis, Team Plasma's leader and the start of my troubles. She went to the farthest wall of her room and made her hand start glowing pink. The wall glowed red and a door appeared, literately, out of thin air.\

"Well, here. The room that will tell you the future waits." She motioned for me to go inside.

As I walked inside, I felt myself move and farther and farther away from life. I soon felt that I was just floating away. I finally came to the center of the room, which was full of speakers. A voice soon spoke.

"Sora, can you hear me?" the voice said.

"Caitlin?" I questioned.

"Yes…and if you're wondering why I couldn't have just told you this outside, it all seems cooler, doesn't it?" she stated. I had to admit, it did seem like a voice from beyond would tell you everything. She stopped talking for a moment, and finally said, "Well, I just saw your entire adventure, but I'll only tell you the important parts." She focused again for a moment, and then she answered, "You will meet a spirit, a beast, and learn that an angel and a demon are part of you."

"Hmm…interesting…" I remarked. I was soon turned around and lifted back to the door, where I soon felt closer and closer to home. I soon touched ground and I exited the room. "So, anything else I should know about?" I asked Caitlin.

"Well, the one additional thing you should know is that you'll be going to a region called Kenjo." She mentioned. As I left and thanked her, she called back, "Be careful!"

That was only two days ago. I ended up running home and telling my mom. She read my mind and said that she'd book us an express cruise to Kenjo. We packed up and went aboard. As I waved a "So Long" to my adventures in Unova, I knew more would await me. I took a sip from a glass of my glass as I relaxed on my lawn chair. I overlooked the open seas, and dreamt of the worlds that could be just ways away from the ship. I went back to the cabin and fell into the spell of sleep.

When I woke up, I saw my mom almost squealing with glee. I didn't have to ask her about it. I knew why she was so happy. I walked out onto the ship's deck and saw the destination over the horizon: the Kenjo region, just waiting for me to conquer it. My heart was pounding with anticipation and when the captain finally announced: "Kenjo ahead!" I thought I'd start squealing like a little girl. As we landed at the pier, I knew I'd be ready to face whatever Destiny could through at me.

That was a week ago. As soon as we got into the house, I rushed to the nearest town and signed myself up for the region's Pokemon League. That morning, I decided to take a morning walk. As I felt the brisk air as I walked, I noticed a Pansage in a tree. I realized I'd had almost no sleep, so I climbed up the tree. I landed on the same branch as the Pansage, and it didn't seem to be scared.

"Hi there Pansage." I waved. "Do you mind if I take a nap here?" I said. It didn't seem to mind, as it jumped from the branch it was on to the one above it. It took an apple and snacked on it, and tossed me an apple. I ate it, and became lulled by the wind into a sleep. It was a few hours until I woke up, and I saw a guy, about fourteen, chasing the Pansage. I checked my pockets to see if anything got stolen…which ended up being my wallet. As pissed off as I was, I rushed after them. I noticed out of the corner of my eye a girl about eleven or twelve. Ignoring her, I pressed on. The Pansage finally stopped at a lake and dived in.

I called back, "Give me back my wallet, you ass!" and I dived in after it.

The boy I saw chasing it earlier yelled, "Don't hurt it!"

I heard a voice that said, "Pine, there you are!" I got out of the water and saw it was the same girl I saw earlier.

I dove in and got my wallet, then got out. I said, "Good thing I laced this with waterproof material…" I put it back in my pocket and got out of the lake. "So, who are you guys?"

"I'm Megan, but you can call me Lu. Come here Pine!" the girl said. The Pansage me and the other boy were chasing hopped out and landed into Lu's arms. "My mom works here as a gym leader!"

"That's cool. I'm Sora. I'm 13 and I moved here from Unova a week ago because…I…never mind." I said. I didn't think I was ready to tell people I just met about my secret.

"I'm Alex. I-I'm 14. I'm from Sinnoh, and my-my sister works as a gym leader in Eldaro." The boy from earlier said, as he introduced himself.

"She probably isn't as tough as the stuff I've faced." I boasted. I took out my badge case and displayed my multitudes of badges. I've been to every region except for this place. In Unova…well, it's a long story, but I ended up coming here to train more. I even have a crapload of Pokemon." I mentioned.

"Well, are you prepared for the Kenjo Pokemon?" Megan asked.

"I've beaten the Eldaro league. They're pretty hard I guess…" Alex said.

We chatted long into the evening, having laughs and fun. It was fun…I was starting to fell like me again. Let me explain: After I obtained my powers from Team Plasma, I felt like an outcast to everyone. My mom noticed, but I didn't want her to worry, considering she was worrying about enough since I was gone for the fifth time.

"Well, I have to go. Don't want Pine running off again." Megan said. She walked away with the Pansage following her as me and Alex waved her off.

"I'm bored…c'mon out Speed!" I said, as I released my Treeko from its PokeBall. It picked a twig from a nearby branch and stuck it in its mouth.

"Wanna see something really cool? Alright Speed, Leaf Blade!" I commanded. The twig grew a blade about the size of a dagger and the Treeko cut some grass nearby to show it off.

"My Sableye can use Shadow Claw, and when it does, it can make tiny rips in the spatial fabric." Alex commented.

"Whoa…can I see?" I asked, still amazed about what I heard.

"O-okay…" He started. He released a Sableye that had purple eyes instead of the normal blue. "Shadow Claw." Alex commanded. Sableye made a claw full of dark energy, and slashed the air in front of him. The air formed tiny holes where you could see very space out of. They healed up quickly, but those were spatial rends.

"Whoa…that's cool!" I finally said, still amazed by what I just saw. "So, how about a battle?"

" U-uhm…I don't know…I don't know if Eli can take it. He hasn't battled in a while."

"C'mon…" I pushed.

Finally given in, he said, "…Alright…"

"Awesome…and to get into the mood…" I started, as I picked off a twig and put it into my mouth, much like Speed had it. "Let's go Speed!"

So, my first battle in Kenjo. Would I win? Would I lose? Only time will tell, and read the next chapter, coming out soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Battle!

Disclaimer: Before you read this fine piece of literature, there are some people I must thank, so I'm going to credit them. First of all, the character Megan, Joey, and all of Joey's Pokemon belong to 1LugiaLover. She also owns the region Kenjo and all Pokemon native to it. The character Alex and his Sableye Eli belong to Kerauno (Sableye belongs to the Pokemon Company). Lastly, Sora, Samuraio the Oshawott, Da Drill the Drilbur, and Speed the Treeko belong to me. (Treeko, Drilbur, and Oshawott belong to the Pokemon Company). Everything else mentioned belongs to the Pokemon Company. So now that this is out of the way, enjoy this chapter!

NOTE: As this is the first chapter that introduces Pokemon battling, they will be told from 3rd person view.

2nd NOTE: Credit to 1LugiaLover for her help in the writing of this chapter

LAST CHAPTER: Sora left Unova and arrived in Kenjo. He met his two future friends Alex and Megan. Now, Alex and Sora are about to have a battle!

"Shadow Ball." Alex commanded. His Sableye charged a ball of pure shadows, and then released it at point blank!

Treeko got hit, and pretty badly too. However, he started glowing green, and that meant his ability Overgrow activated!

"Ok then, Speed. "It's time to use leech seed!" Sora commanded. Treeko spat out tiny seeds and they hurled themselves at Eli.

"Oh my…Eli, use Shadow Claw" Alex said. Eli cut through most of the seeds, but not all of them. The seeds he didn't cut through started growing and wrapped themselves around him. The seeds would continually give Speed health at regular intervals, so he'd stay in the game.

"Don't give up Speed!" Sora exclaimed. "Use Leaf Blade!" Speed took out his twig, and in an instant, it grew a blade of green energy, and he slashed at Eli multiple times. However, on the third slash, Eli grabbed Speed's arm which prevented the last slash from getting in. What happened next took about half a second, but in that half of a second, Speed was blasted with a giant ball of ghost energy. Speed ended up crashing into a tree. Speed fell down, but got up very slowly.

"Grr…Speed, use thunder punch!" Sora shouted. Speed's fist started glowing yellow with electricity, and he punched Eli across the face. Eli then started glowing yellow, and he started having tiny seizures. That meant it was paralyzed!

The battle ensued, each side trying to overcome the other in what seemed like a game of war. However it wasn't until one move that pretty much gave victory to the other side.

It all ended with one move. "Eli, Zeta Defense" Alex said through a grin. It happened all in a flash. Eli jumped out of the shadows and incinerated Speed with fire. Speed fell with a thud as his body was smoking.

I was in complete shock…Speed, the son of the original, lost his very first battle in Unova. It pained me like a bullet through the heart. I smashed my fist into a nearby tree. A boy, who came earlier in the battle, kept pestering Alex to have him battle him. Alex must've noticed my anger and suggested we go to a Pokemon Center…however, the boy just kept pestering him and just seemed whiny.

Anyway, we got to the Pokemon Center, while the boy just kept on whining. To be honest, I'm almost ashamed of this part.

"Look, Alex will battle you when her can, but you should develop a sense of caring you prick."…yep…those were the exact words.

"C'mon guys, stop fighting!" Alex shouted as he tried breaking us up

"Why should I care about you? You're a total stranger and I've never met you before!" the boy said. "All I want to do is try out a move!" I soon learned later that the boy's name was Joey. A little ragdoll Pokemon was following him.

"How about we take this outside?" I questioned.

"Fine by me." Joey said. He walked out of the glass doors as I followed. Alex was still trying to prevent more fighting, but to no avail.

As we walked out and onto the area where we were going to battle, Joey suggested a 2 vs. 2, to which I gladly agreed.

I shouted, "Go Samuraio!" and from the poke ball, an Oshawott came out.

Joey followed by bringing out a Pokemon I've never seen before. He called it "Basil". It had three leaves on top of its head and it looked in a way, like a Pansage.

Despite the type advantage the monkey had, Samuraio was ready to take him on.

"Alright Samuraio, use Ice Beam!" I shouted. The little otter shot out a large beam of ice crystals. Basil dodged it, but it made the area that it hit a small winter wonderland.

"Basil, energy ball!" Joey shouted. Basil started created a small, green ball of energy. It grew abnormally quickly, and it was shot straight at Samuraio.

"Dodge it!" I shouted. Samuraio ducked and was unharmed as the energy ball went harmlessly over his head.

"Basil, try again!" Joey called, his eyes narrowing.

"Samuraio, use Surf!" Sora yelled, hoping to swamp the other Pokemon.

"Basil, use Prune and then Double Slap!"

The Pokemon, called a Klover, glowed green for a moment, then one of its leaves disappeared. It quickly jumped and slapped Samuraio down from its wave.

"Hmph! Samuraio, Ice Beam again!" Sora commanded, sensing the Klover was getting weak.

"Basil, use Energy Ball!" Joey cried, starting to panic.

The Ice Beam simply froze the Energy ball and pushed it back to Basil, making her fall.

"Basil!" Joey yelled. "Get up!"

The Klover attempted to regain its footing, but falls back down, unconscious.

"Agh!" Joey grunted, a little ticked. He turned to the ragdoll that had been following him.

"Your turn, Tony!" The doll gave a salute, then a long needle appeared in its hands.

Sora returned Samuraio.

"Go! DaDrill!" He threw his second Pokeball out, releasing a Drillbur.

"Tony, use Scythe Swipe!" Joey commanded.

The needle in in the Pinrag's hands started to glow. Tony charged at DaDrill.

"DaDrill, use Dig!"

Joey smirked. "Tony! Double Team!"

The original Tony suddenly vanished, and ten Tonys were scattered around the battlefield.

DaDrill popped out a swiped at one, but it simply vanished.

"Now! Confuse Ray!"

The closest Tony went up to DaDrill, its eyes glowing bright red.

DaDrill quickly clamped his eyes hut.

"Alright! Shadow Ball Scythe Swipe Combo!"

The clones vanished, and the real Tony appeared in the air a few yards away from DaDrill. It sustained a Shadow ball in front of it, then shot it to DaDrill with its needle.

The attack struck DaDrill down.

"Come on! You can do it!" Sora cheered.

DaDrill slowly got up, and began to glow.

Holy Crap, Da Drill's evolving! Whats going to happen next? Will I get monetary value for writing this, or will I be stuck doing this for no profit? Find out next time on Kenjo Adventures!


End file.
